A New Beginning
by Ms Superhero Nerd
Summary: Zasha Valcov is a 24 year year old from Gotham. Her mother died 7 months ago and her father had tried to kill her at sea by throwing her overboard. Luckily the girl drifted onto a beach where she was helped by 3 strangers. A beautiful orange girl and 2 very attractive and well toned men. How will she cope with the change? read and find out. JasonxOC Rate T but may change to M
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, why are you doing all this?" The man who was meant to protect me for the rest of my life was now trying to push me over the side of our family's boat. I could taste salt on my lips. I was confused as weather it was from my tears or from the salty sea water but I really couldn't care less.

"I'm doing it because your mother has left all her inheritance to you, you pathetic little girl. I'M HER HUSBAND THAT MONEY SHOULD BE MINE!" My _father_ bellowed at me while prying my finger off of the rails. "When you die I get all the money and your body would be lost at sea and no one would question the _loving father _who lost a while and then 7 months later lost a daughter at sea during a storm." With that I was dropped into crashing waves of the ocean.

My lungs burned at I took a deep breath when breaking the surface but all I got was water in my mouth because of the rain. The boat was too far away now to be able to swim back to but what was the point of trying, my only family member just tried to kill me and was succeeding. What was the point of living any way? As another wave hit my body, submerging it into the darkness of the ocean, I let it take me with a smile on my face. See you soon mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason: Ms Superhero Nerd doesn't own Red Hood and the outlaws because she's not cool enough to own it.  
Ms Superhero nerd: Hey! I could kill you in the first chapter  
Jason: *loads gun*  
Ms Superhero Nerd: Love you! *runs away*

* * *

"Jason! Roy!" The two men looked up to see the orange princess carry a body onto the sandy beach, with a quick glance at each other; they immediately ran to her, only to see a young woman in her arms. The woman looked around the same age as them, she was deathly pale and her long raven hair made her face look paler, her lips were an unnatural blue and her cheeks were unhealthy hollow. The black haired girl wore a tattered black dress which clung to her body with the weight of the water.

"What the hell happened to her?" Roy exclaimed as he helped the princess to lay the woman.

"I don't know, I saw her on a piece of drift wood and so I went to save her she's not breathing." Kori stared at the woman on the white sand of the beach.

"Move!" Jason ordered the other two and they did as he said. Roy ran off somewhere but Jason didn't have time to ask questions, he need to help this girl. The black haired man couldn't help but feel as if he knew this woman from somewhere, but right now wasn't the time for that. He tilted her head back and pinched her nose while bringing his lips to hers as he started to perform CPR on her. After a few more attempts Kori was going to tell him to stop but the young woman spat up water and started to cough violently. Jason sat her up and rubbed her back as Roy came running back and handed Kori a bottle of water.

_Good job Harper,_ Jason thought. The girl was still coughing but she leaned into Jason, her body was freezing and she was shaking too much. _She must have been in the ocean for a very long._ Kori uncapped the bottle and knelt down beside the girl. Kori brought the bottle up to the girl's lips, but she whimpered in protest and turned her head into Jason's chest, making him tense.

"You need to drink some water before you become too dehydrated." The alien explained. When the human girl shook her head, Roy tried to reason with her.

"We don't know how long you haven't eaten or drank anything. You _need_ to drink some water before you die; otherwise I force you to drink it." The girl started shaking even more and Jason threw a quick warning at Roy with his eyes. Slowly the girl turned her head to Kori and Kori gently pressed the bottle to the girl's lips as she drank the water. Her throat felt a lot better after drinking the water. Kori smiled at the girl, brushing her hair out of her face for her and asked.

"What's your name?"

"Z-Zasha" Jason's brows scrunched in thought. _Who is this girl and why is her name and face so familiar?_

"Zasha, I'm Kori, that's Roy and this is Jason." The pale girl looked up at the red haired man who was grinning at her and then turned to the man whose arms she is in. As she was about to say something she started to cough violently.

"You need to rest; we can talk to you later." Roy reasoned and looked around at his two friends to make sure it was fine. The orange princess helped the girl and placed an arm around her waist and before Zasha realised what was going on, she was hoisted into the air. To shocked to speak or scream, the girl just stared wide eyed at the orange woman who was helping her. Once they landed back at Kori's ship, Zasha fell to her knees and threw up. Once the girl finished emptying her stomach, she promptly blacked out.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the REALLY crappy first chapter.

I've had a migraine attack for the past couple of weeks and I was in hospital yesterday but hopefully I'll be able to update a lot soon and they will be a LOT better than this chapter.

Thank you for all those who reviewed, followed, favourite because I never thought that anyone would read my story so THANK YOU _

Ciao  
~Ms Superhero Nerd


End file.
